


No secrets needed

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, cracks, it's late again and again I don't care, not sure what else to tag, ongniel week day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Seongwoo can read minds, and most of the times he read his boyfriend's mind just for fun or just to find out any secrets that he tries to hide. And Daniel have sixth sense and knows when Seongwoo is reading his mind.





	No secrets needed

**Author's Note:**

> It's just full of humor (I guess)  
> And again this is kind of lame lol.  
> Basically it's just a drabble ^^  
> And just ignore the title.

Daniel can sense people or things that is about to happen or is already happening. And usually, he often sense that when Seongwoo, his boyfriend is reading his mind. Like, it always happens and will never stop even though he persuade him not to.

"Hyung, will you stop reading my mind just to get things out from me?" Daniel turn to face his boyfriend who is sitting by the couch, reading a book. Looking like nothing is wrong. Acting all innocent when in reality, he is currently being strip out of his mind.

"Whatever do you mean, Niel? I don't know what you're talking about." Seongwoo responded with those tone of his. So innocent and naive.

Daniel shuts his laptop and stride towards his boyfriend and take the space next to him, plopping down. He stares straight into Seongwoo's face.

"Don't act dumb with me hyung. I know you're reading my mind right now."

Seongwoo sigh, closing the book in his hand and puts it away. He then stares back at his younger boyfriend.

_You're not gonna get anything out from me hyung. Not today._

The older frowns which made the younger to crack a smile. Seongwoo tries again and again.

He actually wanted to know what is Daniel getting for his birthday. Knowing how Daniel can sometimes be very naive and dense, he would always able to get the information out after he read the younger's mind. But this time, Daniel is blocking him away.

_Nope. Not gonna spill the beans on what I've bought for you. You'll just have to wait for it._

Seongwoo groans. And Daniel laughs out loud. Happy that he is able to block it out, thanks to his senses.

"I'm not gonna stop you know. I'll keep on trying until you're give in."

"Which will never gonna happen." Daniel says, leans forward to rest his head on Seongwoo's lap. Sighs contentedly when he gets comfortable and closes his eyes.

"Am I your personal pillow in which you are allowed to do this? Like everyday?" Seongwoo complaints, although he enjoy having Daniel resting his head on his lap, like in this moment, just the two of them, lazying around and doing nothing. Since it's the weekend and they don't have anything to do. Or nor overdue papers or assignments to pass.

"Yes and you love it anyway, so stop complaining and keep of playing with my hair. It's relaxing." Daniel answer, cooing at the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers going through his hair. Massaging the scalp and stroking them.

Eventually Daniel fell asleep, and he is at his most vulnerable states that Seongwoo decided to read through his mind again. 

_I can't wait to take Seongwoo hyung to Venice later. Since we both had applied for the holiday. He has no idea that I'm taking him to Venice._

Seongwoo widen his eyes, gasping at the newly information he just gathered.

They did applied for the holiday for a week, but he thought that they are just going to Jeju and have fun there, but not to Venice. He can't say a word, because he was too shocked.

Daniel wakes up when he heard Seongwoo gasping, looking to check if he was okay. His few minutes naps was interrupted but he didn't mind.

"You okay hyung?"

"Daniel, you're taking me to Venice?"

The younger blinks and he quickly sat up and blushed. "You've read my mind!? Hyung!"

"What. It's your fault that you're so weak and vulnerable when you sleep. Didn't you know that your mind were free and went on it's own when you sleep? So I manage to dig the secret. But seriously, Venice?"

Daniel keeps on blushing and looks away while nodding. "Yeah. I wanted to celebrate your birthday by taking you to your dream vacation spots. And don't worry, it's not that expensive. I have friends that gets me a good amount of discount for the flight ticket."

They both stares at each other, with Seongwoo smiling loving at him. Hugging Daniel and kissing him thank you.

Well, Daniel can't say anything about having his secret being exposed to Seongwoo. As long as Seongwoo is happy about it, he's fine with it. Guess having a mind reading boyfriend is really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


End file.
